Un Baile Para Recordar
by Dracarys29
Summary: Días antes de su boda, John le pide ayuda a Sherlock para que le dé lecciones de baile y así poder conducir a su futura esposa en su primer baile como marido y mujer. (Este FanFic participa en el reto "¡La primera vez!" del foro I am Sherlocked)
1. Prefacio

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a –el genial- Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y su adaptación a la Tv por la BBC es obra de Steven Moffat y Mark Gattis. Yo solo uso los personajes para desestresarme y decantar mi cabeza llena de ideas.

Este fic participa en el reto **"¡La primera vez!" del foro "I am Sherlocked"** y como plus, es mi primer fanfic JohnLock –creo más en el TJLC que en mi capacidad de encontrar pareja xd-

Advertencias: relaciones hombrexhombre y mucha penita. (están advertidos xd)

El espacio está situado en "The Sign of Three" donde Sherlock tiene un pequeño flashback.

Disfruten...

* * *

Prefacio.

-Bailen –ordenó mirando a la gente que había en la fiesta- bailen; no podemos quedarnos aquí, se preguntarán que discutimos. –reiteró.

-Claro… -John parecía confundido.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? –Mary le tocó con una mano y la puso sobre su hombro. Por un segundo se sintió enfermo.

\- No bailaremos juntos, hay límites. –espetó John apresuradamente y miró a Sherlock aún con la mezcla de confusión y felicidad en los ojos.

-Sí los hay. –concordó Sherlock aún mirando a John.

-Vamos, esposo, andando… - Mary tomó la mano de John. Los ojos de este brillaban de felicidad y eran un caleidoscopio ante los colores de las luces de la fiesta.

-¿Eso es vals, verdad? –bromeó él dejando de mirar a Sherlock.

\- No –rió ella. Sherlock se removió incómodo.

-Tranquila, le di clases. –aclaró él tratando de parecer tranquilo.

\- Lo hizo, en Baker Street. A escondidas. – confesó John aún sonriendo y aún con los ojos brillando, miraba a Mary, pero sus ojos también viajaban rápidamente a Sherlock- la señora Hudson nos vio, no sé como empezaron esos rumores.

Se alejaron en medio del gentío. Sherlock miró a John por última vez y luego solo pudo sentirse vacío y con ganas de salir de ahí tan pronto como fuese posible. Tomó su abrigo y luego de darle una última mirada a John Watson y su esposa, salió del salón de eventos, al frío nocturno que caía cortante sobre sus mejillas en esa parcela alejada de la ciudad. Pensó en llamar un taxi, pero prefirió caminar un poco hasta una pequeña villa que estaba solo a 5 kilómetros del recinto.

Sherlock le había dado clases de baile a John poco antes de su matrimonio y la señora Hudson los vio. Eso habían dicho, pero sin lugar a dudas, era una parte de todo lo que ocurrió esa tarde.


	2. Una sugerencia como esta

Se suponía que esa tarde John llegaría del trabajo en la consulta médica al 221B, pero Sherlock dedujo que John venía de su casa (su nueva casa, ya que no volvió a vivir con él cuando regresó) pues su cabello lucía recientemente arreglado, su ropa estaba cuidadosamente combinada, vestía jeans, la camisa azul con líneas blancas, chaleco a juego y los zapatos tenían poco rastro de polvo o tierra, por lo que supuso que lo único que había caminado había sido de su casa al taxi y del taxi a la puerta del 221B. Además de eso parecía recién salido de la ducha, pues hedía a ese perfume que mezclado con el aroma natural del doctor formaban un olor robusto, fuerte pero no violento ni excesivo, sino que preciso, casi deseable.

Si el matrimonio tenía a Sherlock nervioso, el hecho de que John le hubiese pedido ayuda con las clases de baile, había empujado al detective consultor al borde de su capacidad de tolerancia. Había bloqueado toda posibilidad de fantasear con lo que ocurriría esa tarde, pues poco y nada de productivo tenía esa actividad, y además ocupaba tiempo y espacio importante de su Palacio Mental. Permaneció todo el día sentado en su sofá, mirando el vacío de John Watson frente a él, esperando que fuesen las cinco de la tarde para que llegara al piso, y aunque se había puesto de pie un par de veces solo para dar vueltas por la casa solo por ansiedad, ahora Sherlock Holmes se veía como siempre, calmado, tomando una taza de té que la señora Hudson le había subido momentos antes a su piso y miraba al recién llegado John desde su posición. El doctor se quitó la chaqueta, la dejó junto al perchero que había junto a la puerta principal y sin recibir invitación, se preparó un té junto a la pequeña mesita que había junto al sofá de Sherlock y se sentó frente a su amigo.

-Esto será embarazoso, pero de verdad necesito ayuda con las clases de baile –confesó John mientras sorbía un poco de su taza. Sherlock lo miraba, reorganizando rápidamente sus pensamientos, evaluando que era mejor en este momento, si terminar o no la taza de té, si ponerse de pie, tomar a John y asirlo por la cintura al ritmo de cualquier cosa que sonara en su Ipod…

\- Piensa que es para un caso. Además solo es bailar. Nada complicado. – pese a su ansiedad interna, el detective consultor mantenía su actitud estoica.

\- Para ti, que todo lo que haces te sale bien y con elegancia.-destacó John- En el ejército casi no bailábamos. Cuando podíamos tener algún tiempo libre o celebrar algo, procurábamos beber moderadamente y solamente descansar un rato de las órdenes del capitán…

Sherlock miró su taza aún internamente nervioso. Pasaron así unos minutos, donde cada uno se avocó a su propio brebaje. Entonces cuando Sherlock terminó su té, dejó la taza en su mesita y fue hasta su habitación a hacer nada concreto, pues solo quería esconderse un rato más y dar cara a lo que estaba por venir. Se sintió extraño y se reprendió a sí mismo dentro de su cuarto, recordándose que no estaba haciendo nada indebido, sino solo prestando ayuda a su amigo, al bueno de John Watson que le había pedido ayuda para poder conducir debidamente a su futura esposa en su primer baile como marido y mujer. Dio un par de vueltas y volvió a salir de la habitación, con su rostro tan tranquilo como siempre. John estaba de espaldas a él, se había puesto de pie y simplemente mirando por la ventana.

-¿Por dónde partimos? – preguntó John evidentemente nervioso mirando fijamente a Sherlock. Juntó los puños en sus muslos y dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante.

\- Eh, pues, supongo que bailarán varios estilos durante la fiesta –Sherlock miró a John avanzando hacia él pero tomando cierta distancia- Comencemos con un poco de esa música basura que bailan en las fiestas…

-¿Tu Ipod tiene música pop? – John no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Sherlock lo miró serio, parecía no hacerle gracia.

-Me dediqué a buscar varios estilos para que tengas al menos una diversidad de movimientos durante la fiesta de tu boda, John – se acercó al Ipod que permanecía aún puesto en el amplificador, buscó algo que John no alcanzó a identificar, y de pronto una canción pop de los 80 comenzó a sonar.

-No bailaré canciones de Madonna en mi matrimonio, Sherlock. –John parecía avergonzado

-Ah no, después del juego que hicimos en tu despedida de soltero quería saber quién era. Una mujer muy bonita, pero algo artificial. Debería dejar de estirarse tanto la cara –masculló Sherlock mientras aún buscaba algo en el reproductor de música en tanto "Like a Prayer" seguía sonando.- Bien, quizás esto sí.

Comenzó a sonar "Careless Whisper" de George Michael. John carraspeó, quizás por la vergüenza.

-Creo que este tipo de música es más íntimo y propio de una pareja de recién casados… -murmuró Sherlock mientras se volteaba a mirar a John, sosteniendo el control remoto de la radio en su mano – acércate, John.

Esas dos palabras hicieron que el doctor se sonrojara ligeramente, en tanto Sherlock parecía tan tranquilo como siempre.

-¿se supone que tú serás Mary? –John dio un paso hacia su compañero hacia el centro de la sala, alejado lo suficiente de la puerta principal aprovechando el espacio que daba la ubicación de los muebles en el piso del detective consultor.

Sherlock hizo una ligera mueca de desagrado que John no alcanzó a notar.

-No se supone que sea Mary, soy Sherlock, y vas a bailar conmigo – algo le hizo pensar que se estaba insinuando explícitamente con aquella frase, pero decidió que no le importaba. John tampoco le dio mucho asunto, aunque seguía sonrojado y quedó frente a frente con Sherlock, quien había pausado la canción para dar una breve explicación básica.

-Bien John, en general cuando vas a bailar con una mujer, debes guiar tú los pasos, intentar no pisar a tu compañera, y girar cuando la canción cambie de ritmo dentro del coro – John solo asintió con la cabeza- ahora, tómame por la cintura con tu mano izquierda, y mi mano con la derecha.

John no pudo evitar quedar boquiabierto frente a aquella orden.

-Esto es raro –murmuró John mientras tomaba a Sherlock por la cintura. Ambos se miraron brevemente ante aquel contacto. La mano de John era segura y firme, por lo cual al primer tacto, instintivamente sujetó firme a su amigo. Luego tomó la mano de Sherlock, esa mano pálida y de dedos largos. La mano de John, morena aún por el rastro que había dejado el sol durante la guerra, contrastaba con esa mano de músico tan delicada que se extendía frente a él. Ambos miraban sus manos, casi en cámara lenta, esperando el momento en el que ambas se juntaran. Antes ya se habían tomado de la mano para huir, pero este era un momento diferente, daba espacio a la contemplación en medio del silencio, en tanto Sherlock aún sostenía en su otra mano el control remoto al tiempo que descansaba en el hombro herido del doctor. Los segundos parecían lentos, y la mente de Sherlock trabajaba a toda velocidad guardando cada centímetro de acercamiento, esperando el tacto de una maldita vez para mirar a John a los ojos nuevamente. Su rostro no expresaba nada, pero los latidos de su corazón casi podían oírse. Fue entonces cuando ambas manos se juntaron, se entrelazaron los dedos, John apretó los suyos en la mano de Sherlock y él hizo lo mismo con sus pálidos dedos sobre la mano de John. Se miraron a los ojos y el detective apretó "play" en el control remoto. El saxo volvió a sonar desde el principio y ambos comenzaron a moverse, casi como hipnotizados. Sherlock se sentía un desastre de sensaciones, recuerdos frescos por guardar y el olor del cabello de John llegándole directo en la nariz. Se movían lentamente, cuando de pronto Sherlock pareció volver en sí y comenzó a dirigir al doctor.

-Bien, sigue mis pies, derecha, derecha, izquierda, adelante y tú das un paso atrás, debemos movernos por el espacio disponible… - Sherlock no le quitaba los ojos de encima a John, y no por una cosa pedagógica donde él era el profesor, sino porque se hallaba completamente perdido en esos ojos azules y su mente aún no parecía tranquilizarse, guardando, oliendo, tocando, mirando y archivando todo lo que ocurría en ese momento. No podía dejar que esta cercanía se borrara de su mente jamás. Cuando se hallaba en pleno funcionamiento mental producto del vaivén sereno que llevaban, John hizo un movimiento torpe y lo pisó.

-Ouch! John! –ambos se separaron inmediatamente, estaban ya cerca del sofá de dos cuerpos y solo habían bailado un minuto. John se dejó caer en el sofá y se tapó la cara con las manos.

\- ¡diablos! ¿Cuánto duré? – Sherlock detuvo la música y lo miró aún de pie.

-¿Encantabas a tus novias con esos pies tan torpes? – John percibió algo de celos en la voz de su compañero y actual profesor, pero ignoró el presentimiento.

-Sherlock me viste por dos años… eran las palabras… no lo sé, llevo mucho tiempo con Mary, y ella me encantó a mí, ya no recuerdo como atraía antes a las mujeres.

Sherlock miró por la ventana y no se molestó en interrumpir el silencio que se hizo entre ambos. La leña en la chimenea se consumía lentamente. Volvió a sentirse ansioso, volvió a repasar todos los hechos en su mente, y volvió a pensar que una ocasión como esta no tendría nuevamente con John Watson. Suspiró brevemente, volteó a mirar a John y le extendió su mano.

-Debemos seguir ensayando, levántate. Yo te guiaré. –su voz sonó una octava más grave y miraba fijamente a John con sus ojos camaleónicos que oscilaban entre el celeste y la miel.

John lo miró aún sentado en el sofá, le dio una sonrisa torcida y aceptó su mano.


	3. Tus movimientos

Se puso de pie aún sosteniendo la mano de Sherlock, pero soltó su agarre cuando este fue a por su reproductor de música nuevamente para cambiar la canción. John miró hacia ningún sitio en particular mientras su compañero y ahora profesor buscaba una canción.

-Bien, el vals de los novios. – Volteó y se quedó mirando a John, quien pareció no atinar a nada- acércate nuevamente –se acercaron ambos al mismo tiempo y se quedaron mirando nuevamente- tómame John. –dijo Sherlock, e inevitablemente su voz sonó aún más grave.

Eso sonaba sin duda sugerente, y es que el detective consultor no podía evitar, por más que quisiera, ser provocativo en ese momento. Se estaba armando de valor para seguir adelante con esta tarde de ensayo, pero al mismo tiempo su mecanismo de defensa era ese, ser provocador, decir lo que pensaba en el momento, y olvidaba a veces tener cuidado con las palabras que escogía. Y decir "tómame" (y la cara que puso su compañero con esa frase) había sido ir un poco más allá de lo que el mismo Sherlock había pensado. John se puso rígido y algo sonrojado nuevamente ante aquella petición, pero con la valentía del soldado, y haciendo como si nada, se acercó nuevamente a Sherlock, le sujetó de la cintura, le tomó de la mano (esta vez sin entrelazar los dedos con su amigo) y esperó instrucciones.

-¿Cómo se supone que se baila el vals, Sherlock?

-Dejaría que me pisaras, John, pero sería poco adecuado para ambos. (*) –"Ah, otra vez no me estoy midiendo" bramó internamente ante esa frase. John solo sonrió- sigue mis movimientos como la vez anterior, pero ahora iré más lento ¿Está bien? Cuando mi pie vaya hacia adelante, el tuyo hacia atrás y viceversa. Nos moveremos hacia la derecha girando por la sala. –su voz sonó a una orden y John solo asintió en silencio, esperando no fallar esta vez.

Sherlock no esperó respuesta y apretó "play" en el control remoto que estaba en su mano, la cual descansaba en el hombro herido de John. Y ambos comenzaron a girar. La música era el típico vals de los novios de cada matrimonio. Al principio ambos se mecieron un poco en sus lugares, aún incómodos, pero luego comenzaron a moverse, primero lentamente y guardando distancia entre ambos, Sherlock guiaba a John en todos los movimientos y el doctor solo se dejaba hacer siguiendo los pasos del detective. La música sonaba a un volumen agradable y ambos se miraban de vez en cuando, sin decir nada y solo buscando entenderse los movimientos con la mirada. Por fin John estaba tomando el ritmo, incluso sujetó aún más fuerte a Sherlock y bajó su mano hasta la cadera de este, que era todo huesos y apenas un poco de carne tangible a través del pantalón de vestir negro que llevaba entonces. John tomó un poco más de confianza y se separó un poco de Sherlock, quien dio una vuelta bajo el brazo de su compañero, que si bien era más bajo, no tuvo reparo en doblar un poco las rodillas y aún así dar un grácil giro que sacudió su cabello y sus rizos azabaches. John rió por lo bajo, pues le pareció simpático aquel gesto. Volvieron a sujetarse y siguieron dando vueltas por la sala, que poco y nada le quedaba ya de luz debido a que la tarde comenzaba a dar paso a ese cielo púrpura previo al anochecer y a ninguno parecía importarle. Sherlock esperaba la oscuridad de hecho, esperaba que la noche cayera, y que quizás John decidiera que era muy tarde para volver a su casa y se quedara esta noche en Baker Street. No podía evitar sentir la necesidad de tener a su compañero de piso como tal, en su piso, durmiendo sobre su cabeza en el cuarto de arriba, leyendo un libro durante la madrugada o simplemente mirando como la chimenea crepitaba durante las horas que él estaba encerrado en su Palacio Mental. Quería que John se quedara al menos esta noche, sin esperanzas ni ilusiones ni fantasías estúpidas de que pasara nada más (pues era estúpido pensar en esas cosas) pero que John se quedara.

El vals de los novios ya había finalizado y John le dio otra vuelta por debajo de su brazo a Sherlock, para luego asirlo nuevamente por las caderas. La música terminó y ambos se miraron en medio de la oscuridad. Aunque poco y nada podían ver, John sabía cómo lo miraba Sherlock con sus ojos entre celestes y miel, con esos destellos cromáticos indescifrables y podía imaginar la sonrisa asomando en la comisura de sus labios. En tanto Sherlock, solo obligaba a su mente a guardar los datos, los aromas, la cantidad de veces que John respiraba o parecía abrir los labios para decir algo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Cinco minutos o cinco horas, para Sherlock no importaba mucho ahora, pues todo estaba cuidadosamente aprendido y guardado, listo para ser recreado cuantas veces quisiera dentro de su Palacio Mental.

Se hizo el silencio, y solo se oyeron las respiraciones de ambos. John respiraba aún entrecortadamente de tanto moverse por la sala, en tanto Sherlock hacía más silencio que un muerto. Sentía la tensión y las ganas de hacer una locura en ese instante y de tirar todo por la borda, y pedir disculpas o hacerse el arrepentido después. Comenzó a sonar otro vals, pero ninguno se movió.

-¡Creí que no estaban en casa! –Interrumpió de pronto la señora Hudson encendiendo la luz principal de la sala. Ambos pestañearon ante el contacto de la luz directa en los ojos y se separaron un poco, John miró a la señora Hudson con una incómoda sonrisa, en tanto Sherlock apretaba los labios, evidentemente incómodo al haber sido sacado de sus pensamientos en _aquel momento._

-John, querido, llegaste cuando estaba haciendo la compra y no te saludé –la señora Hudson saludó al doctor con un beso en la mejilla y luego miró a Sherlock- Tú no te has movido de aquí en todo el día… ¿Qué estaban haciendo abrazados y a oscuras? – los miró sin poder evitar darles una media sonrisa a ambos, insinuando algo que _no había alcanzado_ a ocurrir.

Pero Sherlock estaba molesto por la interrupción, y antes que John pudiera sacar una oración coherente entre los balbuceos que le daba a la casera intentando explicarse, habló primero.

-John me pidió ayuda para el baile de su matrimonio, señora Hudson, en cuanto a usted, creo que está realmente desocupada pues viste el mismo aburrido vestido púrpura de siempre, sin embargo sus ojos están irritados y ligeramente hinchados y noté además que le costó un poco subir la escalera ¿su cadera duele nuevamente? ¿o son los efectos de la marihuana que acaba de fumar silenciosamente en la cocina esperando aplacar el dolor? Su ropa hiede a la hierba, señora Hudson. Le recomiendo bajar las escaleras con cuidado y que se vaya a dormir. Será un sueño profundo e ininterrumpido sin duda alguna. – Sherlock habló apresuradamente, casi echando chispas por los ojos a su casera, quien solo sacudió la cabeza indignada por el trato que acababa de recibir y volviendo sobre sus pasos escaleras abajo. Sherlock resopló y cerró la puerta, en tanto John solo lo miraba. Pese a lo que el detective había observado en la señora Hudson, ella no estaba realmente molesta pues le conocía bien, y John no estaba de humor para discutir nada con Sherlock o exigirle que le ofreciera una disculpa a la casera. No alcanzó a notar que su compañero había echado el cerrojo lenta y silenciosamente a la puerta principal para seguir con las prácticas.

\- Prosigamos –sugirió Sherlock y por tercera vez, se tomaron de cintura, hombro y manos con John para comenzar a girar al compás de la música. Esta vez no hubo un primer movimiento torpe, o una tensión antes de tocarse. John no era capaz de articular palabra, parecía como hipnotizado.

Para Sherlock tomar la mano de John en menos de dos horas se había vuelto algo normal, algo que le hacía sentir cómodo, y aunque John no estaba hilando conscientemente sus pensamientos, estaba en la misma línea; tomar a Sherlock por la cintura o por la cadera, permitirle poner su mano sobre su hombro herido (y que rozara ligeramente la cicatriz de vez en cuando con su pulgar) parecía algo natural, al principio le había puesto un poco tenso el tema de estar tan cerca de su amigo, sobre todo por el imponente físico de este, pero sin embargo ahora se sentía cómodo ahí, girando, moviendo los pies y mirando hacia el suelo de vez en cuando se sentía inseguro de hacia donde ir. Por un momento había olvidado la raíz de todo, de por qué había llegado esa tarde a Baker Street y porque ahora giraba con Sherlock, tocaba a Sherlock en la cadera y dejaba que él le tocara la cicatriz, le acariciara tímidamente la mano de vez en cuando y porque sobre todo, se dejaba consumir por los ojos de su amigo.

Sherlock miraba intensamente y a conciencia a John, como si intentara quemarlo con la mirada. Giraban. Volteaban de vez en cuando cuándo John alzaba el brazo y Sherlock volvía a doblar las rodillas para pasar bajo el brazo del doctor. John reía, le tomaba nuevamente por la cadera y Sherlock se esforzaba en sobremanera por guardar, por archivar en su Palacio Mental cada momento que pasaba, sin duda alguna esto usaría mucho espacio dentro de su mente, pero lo valía, John valía todo el espacio dentro de él.

Tercera canción, más lenta aún y el volumen seguía a un volumen moderado. La chimenea continuaba crepitando con el fuego ardiendo vivamente pese a las horas que habían pasado.

-¿Cómo voy, profesor? –dijo John de pronto mientras le daba una vuelta a Sherlock. No fue consciente de que su voz sonó dos octavas más grave. Había sido provocador y lo sabía.

-Ha aprendido bien, capitán. –Sherlock sacudió un poco la cabeza para (des) ordenar sus rizos oscuros- El vals se le da bien, sin embargo ¿cómo son sus movimientos con otros ritmos? – dicho eso presionó un botón en el control remoto, la canción cambió a un clásico de los 80 mientras le sonreía al doctor , siguiendo el juego.

-¿ni siquiera viste "Top gun", verdad? –preguntó John soltando una risita reconociendo el ritmo de "Take my breath away". Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes que no uso mi mente en cosas innecesarias, solo me dediqué a buscar canciones de manera aleatoria. Bien. –se separó de John para dar nuevas instrucciones, sintiendo como le faltaba el calor de su compañero sobre su pecho- esto se baila aún más juntos, pues es un ritmo aún más íntimo, los pasos…

-Ya entendí. –John lo tomó por las caderas, lo acercó a él y lo apretó aún más contra su pecho. Lo miró hacia arriba, Sherlock lo miraba entre confuso y excitado por el gesto tan directo de su compañero y le regaló una sonrisa ladina antes de comenzar nuevamente a bailar.

-Te ves bien cuando tomas la iniciativa, capitán. –comentó Sherlock mientras seguía conteniendo sus ganas de hacer algo estúpido en aquel momento. Pero su mente aún seguía gobernando, era lo suficientemente inteligente para entender que no podía pasar de esto. Solo en los recuerdos que seguían acumulándose en su cabeza, y en sentir como el pulso de John se aceleraba a cada momento. No había nada más fuera de esto.

-Tomaré la iniciativa más seguido entonces. –anunció el doctor.

Entonces John lo asió por el cuello, tirando levemente de los rizos de su nuca, haciendo que Sherlock lo mirara fijamente, el doctor tenía las pupilas dilatadas, casi consumiendo por completo el azul perfecto de sus ojos y a esa distancia podía contemplar perfectamente cada surco, cada línea que pasaba bajo los ojos cansados de John, los poros de la piel dorada, el cabello entre rubio y cano ordenado sobre la oreja, los detalles de su cara y sus labios finos, pero sonrosados y deseables.

Esos mismos labios de pronto y sin aviso, se posaron en los suyos.

* * *

N/A: (*) El "pisar", además del acto de ponerle el pie encima a otra persona, se entiende aquí en Chile como la reproducción de las gallinas, motivo por el cual cuando una persona pisa a otra (de poner el pie) la gente suele burlarse de dicha acción en el sentido sexual de término.

Gracias por leer, gracias por los reviews, sé que el reto decía "sexy" pero bueno, todos tenemos una noción diferente de lo que es "sexy". Disculpas además por lo irregular de las actualizaciones. No soy tan metódica como con mi otro fanfic y escribo johnlock solo cuando estoy inspirada en ello jaja. Nos leemos, gracias por el apoyo 3


	4. Intocable

**hola!** perdón por dejar tanto tiempo botada esta historia, no tengo excusa válida para haber hecho algo así. u_u Pero bueno, aquí está! disfruten (: (agradezco mucho sus reviews y todasesasotrascosas xd)

* * *

Se sintió como una intromisión extraña. No había movimiento, pero Sherlock era consciente de que John le estaba apenas posando los labios sobre los suyos. La sensación era extraña, no se sentía invasiva, pero sin embargo era consciente del contacto. Solo del contacto. Una boca sobre la suya, Sherlock no pudo cerrar los ojos, ni pestañear, en tanto John mantenía los ojos cerrados con los labios primeramente extendidos, y luego comenzando a darle pequeños besos esperando una respuesta. Cuando Sherlock había contado cuatro de esos, el doctor se alejó un poco, rozando su nariz con la del detective y habló

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó moviendo un poco su cabeza para seguir jugando con su nariz. Sherlock rió, preso de los nervios y se sintió _ridículo._

-Acabas de besarme.

-Eso no fue un beso, Sherlock. Apenas te puse la boca encima.

-¿Por qué? –se sentía emocionado, pero a la vez dolido. Sabía que no estaba bien, que John estaba pronto a casarse, y aunque habían vivido una despedida de solteros un poco fuera de lo común, definitivamente no era lo que debía suceder justo ahora. _Pero diablos que deseaba esto._

John se encogió de hombros y puso su mano en su mejilla.

-Sabes que no soy gay…

-Sé que eres bisexual. –contra argumentó. John rió por lo bajo, nervioso.

La verdad es que para Sherlock había algo realmente vergonzoso en la situación actual. Y es que lo que John acababa de hacer si bien había sido apenas un roce y no un beso de tomo y lomo, era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a ponerle la boca encima a Sherlock. Anteriormente claro que mucha gente lo había intentando, pero el detective no estaba interesado, y por otra parte además, jamás dejó que nadie se le clavara de manera tan honda en la mente, en la piel y en el corazón. Jamás se había rendido ante sus emociones y sentimientos por otra persona, John era el primero, y aún más, John era y probablemente sería el único que había llegado a ese punto.

-No quería molestarte, lo siento Sherlock yo… me dejé llevar… - John seguía abrazando a Sherlock por la cintura y cuando hizo ademán de alejarse, el detective lo atrajo a sí nuevamente.

-Está bien John es que yo… -apretó los ojos, le faltaban las palabras y se sentía estúpido de lo que estaba a punto de decir- es... –volvió a guardar silencio. La música seguía sonando, pero ya no importaba.

-Está bien, lo siento, de verdad

-Es la primera vez que alguien me besa. –soltó Sherlock sin más preámbulos.

John pestañeó y lo miró desde su estatura fijamente a sus ojos camaleónicos, que ahora se consumían por lo dilatadas de las pupilas del detective.

-¿En serio? –Sherlock agachó la mirada ante la duda- Sherlock… esto es raro. Demasiado. –tomó su mentón con su mano y lo miró fijamente- pero sé que quiero besarte, ahora, justo ahora.

Sherlock solo miró avergonzado a cualquier otro sitio.

-Vas a casarte, John. –musitó evidentemente adolorido por el hecho.

-Pero quiero besarte – llevó la contraria el doctor- no puedo hacer esto sin saber que hubiese sentido besarte estos labios tan… - John hizo un silencio y miró al suelo- por favor, Sherlock.

Se alejaron un poco. Sherlock aprovechó de respirar hondamente y se quitó la chaqueta, quedando solo con su camisa blanca. John se quitó también su chaleco también quedando en camisa y puso las manos en su cintura, evidentemente confundido mirando al piso. Sherlock en tanto desordenó su cabello nuevamente, se había sentido tan _nada_ la boca del doctor posada en la suya, y sin embargo todo su cuerpo vibraba aún con el recuerdo. Sentía los vellos de sus manos y nuca aún erizados y calor, mucho calor en el estómago, se estaba quemando por dejar que John le pusiera la boca encima de nuevo.

-¿continuamos como antes con la clase de baile? –John intentó hacer un amago de sonrisa hacia su amigo- quizás si tienes algo de pop podamos…

\- John, bésame. –demandó Sherlock antes de que el doctor siguiera hablando. En menos de veinte segundos decidió que los labios de John era todo lo que quería en ese momento, al diablo Mary, al diablo la boda. Si John había empezado, que al menos hiciera bien su trabajo y le besara como debía. Sherlock se estaba regalando a sí mismo el lujo de sentir como un ser humano corriente.

-Sherlock yo no…

-Este es mi primer beso, debes hacerlo inolvidable. Para ambos. – El doctor se desarmó ante la sugerencia de lo inolvidable. Pero tampoco podía negar que desde que conoció al detective, prácticamente, se había sentido tentado a probar esos labios precisos, rosados y pálidos, carnosos y a la vez delicados, y esa curva de corazón que tenía justo en el punto simétrico de su rostro.

-Por supuesto que quedará entre los dos y nunca le diremos a nadie. Será nuestro secreto, John. – la voz era oscura, grave y suplicante.

El aludido inspiró ruidosamente y agachó un poco la cabeza mientras miraba a Sherlock que estaba frente a él, con las pupilas dilatadas, la camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo y el cabello desordenado. Su mirada casi le gritaba que por favor actuara sobre la solicitud que acababa de hacerle.

John se acercó a Sherlock, le tomó con una mano por la cintura y le miró esperando que el detective le imitara el movimiento. Si Sherlock le había enseñado a bailar, él le enseñaría a besar. El moreno le tomó por una cadera y esperó el siguiente movimiento de John, quien puso su mano izquierda en la nuca del detective, justo en el pequeño surco que formaban sus tendones bajo sus rizos y comenzó a acercarse con los labios entreabiertos, lentamente, mientras la cabeza de Sherlock guardaba, guardaba y guardaba todo, absolutamente todo, mientras se concentraba al máximo en los profundos azules de las pupilas de John que se hallaban casi consumidas. El doctor se relamió cuando faltaban apenas unos centímetros para volver a hacer contacto con sus labios, pretendía hacerlo delicadamente como la vez anterior, pero a Sherlock la ansiedad lo estaba ahogando, por lo cual imitó el movimiento de John y lo tomó por la nuca, tomando unos pocos mechones de su cabello rubio entrecano y estrelló sus labios en los del doctor.

Lo primero que percibió fue la humedad ajena que se asentó en su boca. Sabor al té de hace unas horas y los dientes de John cuando se aventuró a asomar un poco la lengua fuera de su propia boca. Los labios de John eran suaves, Sherlock podía sentir cada surco que cruzaba verticalmente la boca del doctor y guardaba esa sensación en su mente. No podía perderla por nada del mundo. John jugaba con los rizos del detective mientras se regocijaba en sí mismo de haber tenido la valentía de besarlo, y se sentía secretamente feliz y orgulloso de ser el primero en posar su propia boca en esos labios, podía percibir el corazón de los labios de Sherlock sobre sí mismo mientras esa tímida lengua que solía desagradar con palabras ácidas la mayor parte del tiempo, ahora era una lengua tímida, que pedía un poco más de acción, un poco más de pasión al momento pues entraba y salía tímidamente de la boca de John chocando con sus dientes.

John movió un poco a Sherlock guiándolo hacia el sofá de dos cuerpos. El detective retrocedió a conciencia, deduciendo a donde se dirigían con todo esto. Se asustó un poco, pero no era el momento de dar pie atrás.

-Solo para que quede claro, no haré nada más que besarte hasta que decidas que ya tuviste suficiente. Solo eso, no haré nada más Sherlock. – la voz del detective era entre jadeos y sonaba ronca y profunda, mientras que sus ojos reflejaban que esas eran sus reales intenciones, no hacer nada más que eso. Besarse. Sherlock no tenía palabras y solo asintió en silencio, de acuerdo con lo que John proponía.

\- Sherlock. Siempre me ha gustado tu nombre tan raro –susurró John mientras depositaba al detective sobre el sofá, dejándolo recostado sobre su espalda y con ambas piernas aún en el piso. John se inclinó sobre él y lo tomó por la espalda, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su cara.

\- Sherlock –besó sus labios con parsimonia- Sherlock –besó sus mejillas- Sherlock –besó su frente. - ¿Guardarás esto en tu Palacio Mental? –preguntó el doctor mientras volvía a besar sus labios con _necesidad._

Y sí, la mente del detective consultor estaba a punto de explotar, sobrecargada, excitada, casi en el borde la desesperación por almacenar todo, que no se fuera nada. _Que por favor no se olvidara nunca de nada._ Porque esto era más de lo que podía pedir, más de lo que su Ello había pugnado por obtener durante tanto tiempo. Bueno, quizás sí podía demandar más, pero con esto era más que suficiente. Sherlock Holmes y John Watson. Besándose. En el sofá del 221B donde a veces se sentaban los clientes con casos aburridos, donde Sherlock dormitaba, donde Mycroft se sentaba cuando venía a molestar. Sherlock Holmes y John, con ese cabello rubio, los hombros anchos, el vientre plano, la herida en el hombro, los ojos azules, la sonrisa expresiva. "Yo soy Sherlock, este es John, _y nos estamos besando_ " pensaba mientras una mínima parte de él porfiaba por racionalizar la situación y objetivarla. Pero Sherlock ya no podía más, la banal emocionalidad humana le ganaba en ese momento mientras ahora, John besaba desde su garganta hasta su boca y de regreso.

-No te vayas esta noche. – Sherlock alejó un poco a John para que ambos tomaran aire, y para que su acelerado y sobre estimulado cerebro tomara oxígeno para seguir trabajando archivando y guardando el aroma de John, los labios rosados y cubiertos de saliva y su mirada azul llena de ternura. – John, por favor.

John le miró un momento más. Sherlock no estaba en estado de deducir nada de la mirada que el doctor le daba.

-No me iré, Sherlock. No te preocupes, no me iré.


	5. Epílogo: Oh What a Night ()

Esa noche Sherlock y John se quedaron juntos en el sofá de Baker Street, disfrutando del crepitar de la chimenea, tomando té y comiendo algunas galletas que les había subido la Señora Hudson antes de irse a dormir. Bailaron un poco más, música aleatoria del Ipod, ambos estaban más relajados, entendiéndose cada uno en su propio mundo solo con mirarse. Sherlock si bien aún no podía sobreponerse a lo ansioso que le ponía estar tan cerca de John, logró controlar su mente y seguir guardando cada momento de aquella noche. Tomaron más té, bailaron un poco más, y entre tanto conversaban, John le besaba de vez en cuando, lo que parecía hacer un corto circuito en la mente del detective consultor. Se quedaba un momento estático ante cada contacto y luego seguía el movimiento de los labios de John. Sherlock contó un total de 70 besos, entre besos cortos, besos intentos y unos cuantos choques desesperados entre ambos, sin contar las veces que besaron las manos o la cara del otro. Dieron las 3 am y John logró convencer a Sherlock de dormir lo que quedaba de noche. Esa sería además la primera vez que Sherlock compartía su cama con alguien. La tibieza del cuerpo de John le confortó cuando estuvieron debajo de las mantas. John se había puesto unos pantalones de pijama de Sherlock y conservó la camiseta que traía bajo la camisa. En tanto el detective se puso su pijama de siempre y se acostó contra el pecho de John, dándole la espalda. Besaba sus manos de vez en cuando y el doctor jugaba con sus rizos. No decían nada, parecía que ambos tenían el acuerdo implícito de dejar ese momento como algo para cada uno. Tampoco hubo insinuaciones de llegar a algo más, pese a que Sherlock podía sentir el miembro semi-erecto de John contra sus glúteos, lo cual le ponía nervioso y además le planteaba la duda de sí debería hacer algo con ello. John solo acariciaba su cabello, y le abrazaba por el pecho, acomodando al detective contra sí, y dejando que este encontrara el lugar perfecto en su regazo.

-Gracias John. –musitó el detective cuando eran casi las cuatro. El piso estaba completamente a oscuras y solo se oía el poco tránsito que pasaba por la calle a esas horas.

El doctor rió por lo bajo, conforme con la gratitud de su compañero y beso su sien antes de que ambos se quedaran profundamente dormidos. El detective no recordaba haber dormido tan profundo y tan bien en mucho tiempo.

Sherlock miró la cama una vez más desde el marco de la puerta. Se había quitado el abrigo y la bufanda y los había dejado en la puerta del piso. Aún llevaba el elegante traje que había usado para la boda de John, solo que ahora lucía más desaliñado y triste que hace un par de horas. Había caminado hasta el pueblo, donde pidió a Mycroft que le enviara uno de sus vehículos para que fuera a por él. Eran las 2.30 am y tenía varias llamadas perdidas de John y Mary, además de un mensaje de su mejor amigo que simplemente decía _"Lo siento. JW"._ Se sentó en la cama, y volvió a recrear en su Palacio Mental el calor del cuerpo de John, su aroma, su risita en medio de la noche cada vez que él había besado sus dedos antes de dormirse juntos esa noche. Se sintió vacío, mentiroso y recién entonces comprendió que había perdido al doctor, que ya no estaría con él como antes, que si en algún momento pensó en entregar algo más que su intelecto e ingenio por él, esa posibilidad se cerraba, John ya había escogido, John ya lo había probado demasiado tarde y no había nada más que hacer. No había nada más ahora, Sherlock volvía a estar solo, solo con su cráneo.

Permaneció así un período de tiempo indeterminado, cuando de pronto se puso de pie, se quitó la chaqueta y el chaleco que llevaba debajo y se movió hacia la sala con pasos acelerados y bruscos, pisando fuerte el piso de madera. Sin delicadeza alguna tomó el cojín de Unión Jack que reposaba sobre el sofá burdeo que le daba la espalda a la cocina y lo tiró lejos, lo mismo hizo con la manta, arrugándola y tirándola por el suelo. Estaba completamente solo en el 221B, por lo cual si hacía ruido casi a las 3.30 am, a nadie le iba a importar. Se puso por delante y tomó el sofá por los reposabrazos. No funcionó, pues cedió ante el peso inmediatamente al tratar de levantarlo. Entonces asió el sofá por detrás, por el respaldo, y lo arrastró arrugando la alfombra hasta la puerta principal. Haciendo acopio de todo su ingenio logró sacar el sofá por la pequeña puerta y dejarlo en el rellano de la escalera. Se puso por detrás nuevamente, de espaldas a la escalera y tomó otra vez el sofá por el respaldo y comenzó a arrastrarlo escaleras arriba. Logró llegar al siguiente rellano, respiró un poco, agitado, recordando nuevamente las imágenes y las sensaciones que había grabado tan vívidamente en su mente, lo que había sido su primer beso, la primera vez que compartió su cama con alguien, había sido perfecto dentro de la complicidad que siempre había mantenido con John, no podía haber pedido más, no pudo haber sido mejor. Tomó nuevamente el sofá para terminar de subirlo y en el peldaño 13 de 17 el sofá resbaló de sus manos cayendo estrepitosamente. Sherlock gritó una maldición que pareció salir de sus entrañas hacia afuera. Se sentía enojado, eso era, enojado, frustrado, por eso no pudo quedarse en esa fiesta, su frustración ante el contraste de la perfección cómplice de aquella noche y ver a John y a Mary bailando le dolía, pero dolía ver más a John que había decidido seguir adelante, si tan solo hubiese vuelto antes, si Mycroft le hubiese buscado antes, si le hubiese dicho a John que esperara por él todos esos años que se hizo el muerto…

Volvió a tomar el sofá y terminó de arrastrarlo, abrió la puerta de la antigua habitación de John, que ahora solo tenía la cama desarmada y el colchón envuelto en plástico contra la pared, además de algunos muebles vacíos y empolvados. Encendió la luz y tiró el sofá ahí sin delicadeza alguna. Bajó nuevamente a buscar el cojín y la manta. Aún tenía algo del aroma de John, el cual aspiró con fuerza mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. Lloró un poco, pese a que no quería verse enfrentado a semejante bajeza emocional. Eran las 4 am. Sherlock dejó la manta y el cojín sobre el sofá y cerró la puerta de la habitación de John. Se dirigió a su habitación, terminó de quitarse el traje de bodas y lo dejó tirado en un rincón de su cuarto mientras se colocaba su pijama y la bata. Dio un par de vueltas por el solitario piso, seguía llorando en silencio. Encendió la chimenea, el frío de la madrugada comenzaba a hacerse presente en la soledad del 221B. Lloró silenciosa y amargamente unos minutos más para finalmente respirar hondo, intentando calmarse. Se dirigió al baño, se lavó la cara y se quedó mirando al espejo. Tenía los ojos irritados e hinchados, el pelo desordenado y los pómulos parecían marcarse aún más en su cara evidentemente triste. Decidió que su aspecto era una vergüenza, que se veía mal de esa forma, sobre todo porque estaba sometido a sus emociones, las cuales distaban de lo realmente importante, que era la razón y el trabajo. Se mojó la cara una vez más. Respiró otro par de veces y salió del baño sin mirarse al espejo. Se dirigió a la sala, que ahora era mucho más espaciosa con el sofá de John ausente. Ignoró a propósito la ausencia y tomó su laptop. Lo encendió y se puso a trabajar. Necesitaba conocer el currículum de Janine Hawkins, la dama de honor de Mary, ya que trabajaba para cierto empresario dueño de varias revistas y diarios que a Sherlock le interesaba desde hace algunos días.

Volvió a levantar la vista hacia la sala, y volvió la mirada al vacío que había en el espacio donde estaba el sofá de John hace tan solo veinte minutos. Pestañeó un par de veces y sin más, tomó una decisión drástica. Necesitaba huir de la emocionalidad que parecía venir como una ola hacia él, necesitaba escapar de ese maremoto que acechaba con dejarlo tumbado, con terminar de arrasar todo el mundo frío y lógico que había construido durante tanto tiempo y que ahora, pese a que se había puesto en su lugar de Detective Consultor, parecía querer arrastrarlo y acabarlo con todo. Tomó su teléfono celular –que tenía otro par de llamadas perdidas de John que prefirió ignorar con falsa frialdad- y marcó un número telefónico, completamente seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. El tono sonó cuatro veces antes de que le respondieran.

-¿Billy? –consultó Sherlock.

-Shezza… años sin saber de ti…

* * *

(*) La canción que suena al final de TSoT lleva por título "December 1963" (Oh What a Night) y pertenece a la banda "The Four Seasons".

Gracias por leer! (: ( me disculpo de antemano si dejé a alguien con pena gótica, o por los errores ortográficos/de redacción que puedan encontrar)


End file.
